There is disclosed a technique of providing a pillar reinforcement (outer reinforcement), that is divided in two vertically, within a center pillar that is structured to include a pillar outer panel and a pillar inner panel, in the vehicle side portion structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-173403. In addition, there is disclosed a technique of providing a hinge reinforcement at the inner side of an outer reinforcement, in the pillar structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-101794.